1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a furniture device, more particularly to a foldable furniture device, such as a foldable chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional foldable chair assembly 7 includes a leg frame 8 and a seat member 9. The leg frame 8 includes two intersecting U-shaped legs 81, each of which has front and rear leg sections 83, 84. The seat member 9 is connected between top ends of the front and rear leg sections 83, 84. The front leg sections 83 of the U-shaped legs 81 are connected pivotally to each other by a pivot member 85, and are interconnected by a cross bar 86. The rear leg sections 84 of the U-shaped legs 81 are connected pivotally to each other by another pivot member (not visible), and are interconnected by another cross bar 86′. Each of the cross bars 86, 86′ can be folded and unfolded. When unfolded, each cross bar 86, 86′ forms a straight line so as to position the U-shaped legs 81 in an unfolded state.
However, the user may easily injure his/her hand during the folding operation of the cross bars 86, 86′, i.e., the user's fingers may be pinched by the cross bars 86, 86′. Hence, there is a need to provide a foldable chair assembly with a more simple, safe, and reliable structure.